Right By Your Side
by RainbowSheltie
Summary: Set about 2 years after the ending. Zidane is now living in Alexandria castle, trying to move on with his life after having to say goodbye to Kuja at the Iifa tree. Lately, though, someone has been calling out to him, someone needing his help. ZidanexKuja
1. When the Gears Finally Turn

**Title**: Right By Your Side  
**Chapter 1**: When the Gears Finally Turn

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen ai, I don't own anything related to Final Fantasy.

**Series**: Final Fantasy IX  
**Pairing**: Zidane x Kuja

**Summary**: Set about 2 years after the ending. Zidane is now living in Alexandria castle, trying to move on with his life after having to say goodbye to Kuja at the Iifa tree. Lately, though, someone has been calling out to him, someone needing his help. ZidanexKuja

**Notes**: This story won an award at Sakura Con (I forgot the year... '05 maybe) in the fanfiction contest under the category for Best Action. Go figure, I was aiming for romance. xD

* * *

"_It looks like Alexandria has already been rebuilt since the attack. Today is Queen Garnet's birthday. She doesn't know I'm back yet, so this should be the perfect surprise."_

It's been almost two years since that day.

_It looks like quite a crowd turned out for her birthday celebration. All of the seats around the court yard have been filled._

I can still remember it like it was yesterday. Everyone in the kingdom had turned out for Queen Garnet's birthday. I stopped in the middle of the court yard. As I looked up, I could see the Queen's balcony overshadowing the audience. Then I saw her. Garnet was sitting majestically upon her throne, her white silk gown billowing slightly in the wind. Beside her stood her two most trusted guards, General Beatrix and Captain Steiner.

As soon as I had caught sight of Garnet she had already left her throne. I didn't have to wonder where she went.

_Zidane, I had waited so long for your return. You don't know how long it has been._

As Garnet ran though the crowd, I could already see the tears of joy that were threatening to overtake her body.

_I've waited so long to tell you. Everyday I prayed for your return so I could tell you in person._

The next thing I knew, Garnet was already in my arms. She hit me on the chest in anger, but her emotions were too great. Her tears made her give in to her emotions.

_I can't believe you're finally here. You don't know how much I missed you, Zidane._

Time passed slowly then, but eventually I had felt Garnet start to calm down. Her crying slowed, and eventually it stopped. Garnet leaned back a bit, letting her hold on me loosen slightly. She looked up at me, and I knew what was coming next.

_Zidane… I've waited so long to tell you how I feel. And now you're here, so I can't back down now._

Garnet smiled at me, stepping back a bit to wipe her face dry with her sleeves. I could see the nervousness in her eyes, her face. Outwardly she seemed calm, but her eyes had always betrayed her.

_Zidane, I…_

Even though I knew what was coming next, I still wasn't prepared for it. I had gone over my answer at least a dozen times, but… seeing her face, how her eyes lit up whenever they saw me…

_I've waited so long…_

Garnet moved in close to me, resting her head on my shoulder. Time seemed to slow down, as both of us were trying to prepare for what was coming next.

As she lifted her head off my shoulder, our eyes locked.

_I don't know how else to say this, but… I love you, Zidane. With all my heart._

I smiled at her, but didn't answer. I couldn't.

_Zidane…_

I looked away. I didn't have to say anything. My eyes showed her all she wanted to know. Garnet moved away from me, avoiding eye contact.

_I… I don't understand. I thought you loved me._

_But I do love you, Garnet. You're the closest thing to family that I have. You probably don't want to hear it, but you like a little sister to me. Or maybe, sometimes, like an older sister._

Garnet smiled at me before gracefully leaving for the castle. I watched her leave the courtyard and disappear behind the huge castle doors. Her celebration still went on as planned, but I could see through her false smile, her laughter. As Queen, she had learned how to lock up her emotions. I walked up into the crowd, greeting new and old friends. Her celebration was a big success, the food, dancing and the various entertainments planned for the day. Occasionally I would look up at the balcony to check up on Garnet. As happy as she seemed, I knew that it was fake. She would be crying later, after her announcement that she would be retiring to her room.

Every time I think about that day, I can't help but remember the reason why I never gave her my heart. In my mind, if I had never gone to the Iifa tree that day, I keep thinking, "Would things have gone differently then?" Would I have said "I love you, too, Garnet."? Then I realize, no matter what could have gone differently, my answer would still have been the same.

My heart belongs to someone else. My heart belongs to the person who died upon the branches of the great Iifa tree. My dreams constantly remind me of why I'm unable to give my heart to anyone but that one person. When you find your soul mate it doesn't matter if they are male or female. The only thing that matters is what your heart tells you is right. The one person I love may have been my enemy, but it wasn't always like that. It took time, but eventually I realized just how unfair life can be.

Kuja was the one person whom life never seemed to treat as its equal. Even though we were both born as creations from an evil scientist, we weren't created equal. I was meant to live a full life, but Kuja… Kuja was created to live for a predetermined amount of time.

Despite how we were born, we both grew up in vastly different worlds. I grew up with my friends, whom I called family, and lived moment by moment, having fun and more then once being the source of all things pertaining to the word "trouble". It never really occurred to me why I was different, or why I was born with a fully controllable monkey-type tail. I knew I was different, but my life was one in which I never really had to worry why I existed, or why I was even created. I grew up in an environment in which I never really had to face those questions. I was lucky.

Kuja wasn't as lucky as I was. I don't know many of the details pertaining to Kuja's childhood. He never talked about it, but for Kuja to have grown up disdaining all life on the planet… He must have grown up alone. I wish I could have been there for him.

Every time I had to fight against Kuja, I knew that he really wasn't an evil person. Just confused, lost, a person who has been blinded by darkness without really knowing it. No matter what Kuja would say to us or what actions he took in order to destroy us, he was never really an evil person. I had vowed early on that I would try my best to save him. When I had found out that Kuja was only to live until I had come of age... I just had to save him; I had to at least save his soul. It didn't matter what I would have to do. Something inside me kept drawing me towards him. I never really knew why, until the day I left for the Iifa tree.

Kuja was waiting for me at the Iifa tree. After we defeated him in battle for the final time, he was the one who had opened a portal for us to escape through. Later, when I had found out that Kuja was at the Iifa tree, waiting for me… I just had to see him. It wasn't easy finding him. The Iifa tree could equal the size of one of those giant pyramids sometimes found in the deserts, maybe even bigger than that.

I left Garnet behind that day so I could find Kuja. As I walked away from the ship that brought me here, I knew that Garnet was looking back, that she would be waiting for my return. Never once did I looked back.

The Iifa tree somehow seemed to get bigger as I walked towards it. As it was growing both above and under ground, its branches were everywhere. I looked around for where he could be, and then I found it. The tree had been covering what looked like an underground cave.

_Kuja should be waiting for me just below these branches. I'll just slide down them, then. No problem._

To my surprise, the cave turned out to be bigger than I had initially thought. As I reached the floor of the cave, I could hardly see the giant braches that had become the cave's ceiling. Even more amazing was that the bottom of the cave was lit by many countless rainbow-colored lights.

_Kuja! Kuja, where are you? Kuja!_

_Zidane?  
_

I found Kuja lying on the floor of the rainbow-lit cave. As I ran towards him, I could see how much pain he seemed to be in. Something must have happened to him after we left though the portal he had opened for us.

Kuja tried to get up, but the pain he was in was too great. It was clear that he had superficial wounds, but… He probably had some type of internal bleeding and broken bones as well.

_Zidane…_

I bent down towards Kuja and held him in my arms, careful not to move him around too much.

_Kuja, what happened to you?_

_It… it doesn't matter now. I…_

Kuja was having trouble talking.

_I'm sorry for what I've done. I see now… where I've gone wrong. This world… I always thought that the world never wanted me, but it turned out that it was I who never wanted the world. I know I was angry and confused, but now I see… what I did was wrong. All the terrible things I've done, I'm sorry for every one of them._

_Kuja…_

_I…_

I could only watch as Kuja held onto me, hoping that somehow holding me would release him from his pain. I tried my best to calm him.

_Its okay, Kuja. Don't worry, I'm here now. It's going to be okay, you'll see._

I smiled at him.

_I will never leave you. I will always be right here, right by your side. It's because I love you. I always have. Even when you yelled at me, pushed me away, I still loved you. I always will._

I'm not sure what led me to say, "I love you", but it had come out before I could even realize it. Kuja just looked at me and smiled. I could see the light shining in his eyes. I could remember his eyes speaking for him, "Thank you. For everything."

_It's okay, if I die now._

Those were his last words to me. I watched as him as his body fell limp in my arms. I remember screaming at him, shaking his body.

"_Get up! Get up, Kuja! Please wake up! You can't just leave me here! Not like this… Not now that I've finally reached you! After all this time… You leave me here, alone. Again."_

Kuja's final moments continue to haunt my dreams. I can't escape it. I go to bed fearing the dream to come – and yet, at the same time, I look forward to it. I can't escape it, but, I realize, maybe I don't want to escape.

It's because… I love him. I love him more then life itself.

_It's been two years since I last saw Kuja, since Garnet last confessed her love for me. I'm 17 now, and am even more handsome then ever. Currently, I'm staying in Alexandria castle in a wonderful room with a balcony. It's my favorite place in the entire castle to retreat to when I need to be alone. Lit by the bright morning sun, with the balcony overlooking the castle gardens, the room seems to take on a peaceful serenity. Bookcases, a king sized bed complete with a canopy, bedside tables, dressers for clothes – the place has everything needed for a bedroom. I keep insisting that my room should have a cold storage case for food and drinks, but I guess it goes back to the saying "if you want something done, just do it yourself". I thought about doing it myself, but I figure it would be more trouble then it's worth. So now I stick with raiding the kitchens when the guards aren't looking._

_Currently Garnet is the only person from our original group who I actually see more than twice a year. The only other person who actually stops by regularly is Eiko, Garnet's cute little kid sister. I may say "little kid sister", but for the most part, she acts almost as old as she looks. Outwardly, I would say Eiko looks to be about 17 or 18, but mentally she's still 14. Although Eiko currently lives with Garnet's uncle, King Cid, she visits Alexandria castle whenever she can._

Knock Knock.

"Excuse me…"

"Oh! Garnet, come in."

Slowly Garnet opened the door to Zidane's bedroom. Zidane watched as Garnet looked around his room, until she saw who she was looking for. Garnet smiled as she walked over her friend.

"It's almost noon, Zidane. You weren't sleeping, were you?" She asked jokingly. "You know how Beatrix hates it when you oversleep. It's one of her pet peeves, you know."

Zidane smiled at her. "I wasn't sleeping, it's just that… I have a lot on my mind these days, that's all."

Zidane sat up, watching as Garnet's smile faltered, her face showing concern for her friend.

"The pain is getting worse, isn't it?"

Garnet watched as Zidane slid off the bed and walked towards the window. His tail seemed to be agitated, which told Garnet that something was definitely bothering Zidane. Garnet continued, hoping that Zidane might open up to her.

"It's okay to tell me if something is troubling you. I'm here as your friend, not your Queen. As your friend, I can't demand anything from you."

Garnet saw his tail calm down for a moment, before starting up with its rampage again.

"The garden is beautiful, isn't it, Garnet?"

Garnet walked over to the balcony, where Zidane was standing.

"The garden is always beautiful. But are you really that concerned with the garden today?"

Garnet watched as Zidane stood motionless by the balcony entrance. Tail moving swiftly back and forth as if in deep thought.

"I've been used to the pain for a while now. Every time I woke up from my dreams I would feel a sharp pain in my heart, but it would only last the night. For some reason I'm beginning to feel the pain during the day now. But it's not just that – Eiko…"

"Eiko?"

"Lately when she comes near me it seems that the pain increases. When she touches me… I feel as if someone is calling me, asking for help. I get these visions… They… they haven't been clear enough to know where the visions are taking place, but it's somewhere dark. Somewhere… familiar…"

"Somewhere… dark, familiar… can you remember anything else?"

"It's blurry, and comes in flashes. I can remember the torches that light the hallways, the cell blocks and… there's a person in one of the cellblocks. I can't see him clearly, the cell is too dark. But he's calling to me-"

"He? So the person you're seeing is a male?"

"Yeah… I guess he is a guy. He's… familiar. I know him."

Slowly Garnet walked out towards the balcony, the morning sunlight lightly glaring off of her silk white gown.

"To tell you the truth, Zidane, I've been having those same visions as well, except as dreams. It started a couple of days ago; at about the same time Eiko came to stay with us… I think you should talk with Eiko today. She can probably help you if you told her what happens when you're with her."

Garnet leaned upon the balcony edge, as she heard Zidane's footsteps heading towards the door.

"Zidane, I came here as your friend because I was worried about you. But as your Queen, I have a request."

She heard his footsteps stop.

"I have a suspicion that General Beatrix may be hiding something from me. I think that whatever it is, it has to do with you. I talked to her fiancé, Captain Steiner, but he doesn't know anything about it. Steiner isn't a person who can keep anything from me. He is loyal beyond a doubt. So either my suspicions are misplaced, or she hasn't even told her fiancé about it."

Garnet turned around to face Zidane, who was still facing the door.

"I want you to find out if my suspicions are valid or not."

Zidane turned to face Garnet and bowed.

"Of course, my Queen."

"Thank you, Zidane. I hope you find the person you're looking for."

Zidane stood up while giving Garnet one of his mischievous grins.

"It will be my pleasure, your majesty."

Then in one swift motion Zidane turned and headed towards the door, leaving Garnet standing on the balcony.

Zidane stretched as he walked down the sunlit hallways of the castle. Judging from the angle the sun shone though the windows, Zidane guessed it was already early noon. Even though Zidane had been a guest in this castle for the past two years, it always amazed him just how beautiful the many corridors of the castle could be under the gentle touch of the sun's rays.

As Zidane continued his path down the long corridor, he could hear the sound of light footsteps running towards him from behind.

"Zidane! Zidane, I finally found you!"

A soft voice could be heard lightly echoing off of the light stone walls. Zidane trued around, watching as Eiko slowed from a run to a walk.

"I've been searching everywhere for you, you know."

Zidane smiled at her.

"You know, that's funny, because I've been doing the exact same thing."

Zidane watched as Eiko smiled back at him, before her hands covered her face as she started laughing. The first thing people saw when they looked at Eiko would be her short blue hair and small unicorn horn that protruded from her forehead. Her soft blue hair bounced with her before resting once again just below her shoulders. Eiko's soft yellow gown, adorned with the light imprints of small flowers gracefully outlined her small frame.

"Garnet said you might be looking for me, but she also said the strangest thing: "Don't stand too close to Zidane unless he asks you to." I'm not sure what she meant by that but… Okay."

Eiko looked at Zidane, a look of curiosity showing upon her face. Eiko seemed almost cat-like with her emotions.

_Darkness… Longing… Pain… Chains of Steel bound to soft, thin wrists…_

"Zidane?"

Suddenly Zidane clasped his head, screaming out from the sudden pain. "I see darkness… steel chains… pain… Who are you? What do you want with me?"

_Isolation… Strength… Weakness… The soft touch of flesh against cold, hard stone floors…_

"Zidane…" Eiko stepped forward before catching herself. "That's right, Sister Garnet told me not to get to close, but… why?"

Eiko watched apprehensively as Zidane fell to his knees, the pain seeming to become more unbearable as the time went by. The look in Eiko's eyes seemed as pain-filled as what Zidane was experiencing. It hurt her that she had to just stand by and watch as her friend was slowly being taken over by an unknown source.

"Wait… this pain… could it be… from… an unknown source?"

_A familiar voice, "Please help me… the darkness…" _

Zidane cried out once again. "Who are you? Please, tell me who you are. I… want to help you…"

_Blood dripped down a soft, pale cheek… the incessant cold laughter of a light, male voice… "It's pathetic._ _You are nothing without your white knight."_

_The familiar voice again, "Please, I beg you… The Mists of Avalon. Meet me in the in between place."_

Slowly Zidane dropped his hands to the floor, whispering, "Mists of… Avalon?"

To Eiko's shock Zidane had suddenly collapsed upon the floor, unconscious. "Zidane!"

Not caring about Garnets previous warning, Eiko ran to Zidane's side; resting his head gently in her own lap. Her eyes seemed filled with pain as she lightly brushed his cheek with her hand. Quietly she questioned Zidane, even though she knew he wouldn't be able to respond. "What was it you said before? The Mists of Avalon? What could you mean by…"

"Do you understand now?"

Eiko almost let Zidane fall to the floor as she jumped in surprise. Eiko turned around to find herself face to face with her big sister, Queen Garnet.

Garnet bent over, smiling at Eiko. "So, do you understand now? What you have to do?"

Still cradling Zidane, Eiko took some time to catch her breath before answering. "No, I don't. Why didn't you want me near Zidane? And… and what exactly is the Mists of Avalon? I don't understand… I just, don't…"

Garnet thought for a moment before sitting down beside her younger sister. "You know the answers, Eiko. I know you do. Just calm down and think about it."

Eiko laughed, not believing how true Garnet's words were. "You're right. I do know what to do. I was just so overwhelmed with everything that had happened; it was all just so… sudden. Garnet… I may look older than I actually am, but… it seems I still lack the experience. I remember now. The Mist of Avalon is a name for a place that exists between the living and the dead, a place which exists outside of our world. It's said that only those with great magical power can travel to it, but also..."

With Zidane still in her lap, Eiko gently moved him to the floor. Carefully she bent over him, her face right above his.

"Isn't it also true, that those with magical powers can also send others to The Mists of Avalon?"

Garnet remained silent, but her smile told Eiko that she was proud of her. Garnet rested a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Just relax, Eiko. Remember, you are only the conduit."

Eiko's small unicorn horn started to pulse with light before attaining a bright, shimmering glow. Delicately Eiko touched Zidane's forehead with her glowing unicorn horn.

"Mists of Avalon, accept my power under contract of a conduit. Under my powers will Zidane Tribal be sent you your world; until the time that he completes his business their or until my powers as a conduit be insufficient to maintain his presence, as stated in the Contract of a Conduit."

Garnet looked over her younger sister. Eiko's whole body glowed with the same shimmering light that her horn had given off just moments ago. Soon the light had encased both Eiko and Zidane, efficiently placing both in a deep, somewhat sleepless trance.

Garnet stood up, backing away from the two, smiling.

"So it finally begins."

* * *

**A/N**: First off, I give a special thanks to the one person who always inspires me to write my stories (you know who you are). Second, is my beta, Kloudy Reignfall, who just happened to beta all 22 pages of my story in... oh, about one night. Of course, she also asked me not to do that again. Hehe, I really can't blame her. Remember to Review and keep reading my stories! Plus, I promise to update my other stories in this coming year (inspiring choice of words, isn't it?).

**Owari.**

p.s. my next story may be a Tezuka x Fuji pairing, from Prince of Tennis. Muahahaha... before and after they get together! I will try to follow the anime/manga story line, the best I can, but forgive me if I add anything to the already wonderful story!


	2. Your Fate is Mine

**Title**: Right By Your Side  
**Chapter 2**: Your Fate is Mine

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen ai, I don't own anything related to Final Fantasy.

**Series**: Final Fantasy IX  
**Pairing**: Zidane x Kuja

**Summary**: Set about 2 years after the ending. Zidane is now living in Alexandria castle, trying to move on with his life after having to say goodbye to Kuja at the Iifa tree. Lately, though, someone has been calling out to him, someone needing his help. ZidanexKuja

**Notes**: This story won an award at Sakura Con (I forgot the year... '05 maybe) in the fanfiction contest under the category for Best Action. Go figure, I was aiming for romance. xD

The title of the story is also taken from a Prince of Tennis song, sung by the character Fuji Shusuke: Seiyu, Yuki Kaida (who is the awesome).

* * *

Garnet stood up, backing away from the two, smiling.

"So it finally begins."

"And just what is it that is beginning?"

"Whose there?" Frantically Garnet looked around her. The deep, mysterious voice had appeared out of nowhere, and Garnet could have sworn that besides her, Eiko and Zidane, they were the only ones in that section of the castle. "Show yourself. Do not hide from me."

The mysterious voice laughed harshly at Garnet's inquiry. "The Queen dares order me around? How very amusing this all is."

Garnet scowled as the voice continued to laugh. Her anger showed though her words. "I order you to show yourself! As a direct command from your Queen, you must obey me!"

Garnet hated to order people around like that, but sometimes she found herself with no other choice. At least the situation hadn't resorted to violence – yet.

Before Garnet had realized it, a mysterious cloaked figure had appeared before her. It began to speak to her again, but this time its voice didn't echo in the hallways like before. "Do you know how long it's been since I've taken orders from somebody else? OH this is amusing! Say something else!"

Garnet backed away from the mysterious figure as it started to jump up and down excitedly, pleadingly trying to get Garnet to order it around again. The figure had only stood at about three or four feet in height, smaller then Garnet, but its strong presence told Garnet not to underestimate whoever it was that was inside the black hooded cloak. Garnet had taken another step back when she realized that the behavior pattern was similar to someone else she had met. Actually, a combination of people…

"Are you Kuja's son?"

The figure stopped its excited ranting and immediately calmed down, similar to how a kid would act if he had been caught in the act of something devious. "So you actually know who I am then. Surprising, but not unexpected from someone like you. So, what, surprised to see me here?"

Garnet glared at the figure, her anger flowing back inside of her. "Why are you here? I thought you had died that day, upon the branches of the Iifa tree. Akio." Garnet spat out the name like it had left a bad taste in her mouth. Although Garnet never angered easily, this mysterious figure had been able to call up Garnets anger almost instantly. The figure, Akio, just laughed.

Akio pulled his hood back, releasing his long, silver hair to tumble down around his face. His hair style was similar to Kuja's layered silver hair, except that Akio had long, layered bangs framing his face. The front half of his hair reached down past his shoulders, but the back was shortly layered, and didn't reach much past his neck. Akio took a deep breath, spinning around in front of one of the many glass-stained, but sunny windows. Before getting dizzy he stopped, facing Garnet. She continued to glare at him.

"_He may look innocent,"_ Garnet had thought, _"But I cannot underestimate him."_

Akio smiled at her. The two seemed to have forgotten that anyone else but them existed. "Do you want me to tell you why I'm here, Garnet?"

Garnet just stared, keeping silent. Akio took that as sign to continue his story. He smiled. "My death at the Iifa tree was overly exaggerated, my Queen. I have to say, my acting skills are top notch when I put my mind to it. Heh, Kuja didn't even know that his own son was still alive after I was done with my performance. Of course, that was part of the plan. Did you know that if Father dies before I do, then I inherent his powers in addition to my own? When Father had found out about that little "detail", can you believe he tried to kill me? Such a mean family I have…"

Garnet scowled. "I was there when we saw you die – I may have been young, but I still remember it. I don't know how many times you tried to kill Kuja before you launched an all-out attack at him. Are you still after his power, now that he's alive again?"

For the first time since Akio had appeared, it seemed as if Garnet had stuck a nerve in him. "I had inherited his powers when he died! I was the most powerful person on this planet! I could control what was left of the silver dragon race, in addition to my own powers, I was unstoppable! I could finish my Father's work, the work that he took so much pride in before he met… his love."

Garnet decided to play on Akio's anger. "But Kuja is alive now, and has been for quite some time, right? In the end, it had been Zidane's and Kuja's unspoken love for each other that managed to bring Kuja to see his terrible past – and want to be redeemed for it. I'm betting that when Kuja came back from the dead, the powers that you had received upon his death went back to their rightful owner. Not only that, but he took some of your powers as well. Am I right?"

Akio's anger clearly showed on his face – the look of hatred he had in his eyes seemed almost unredeemable at first glance. His eyes were cold, almost dead. "I could have ruled the world had it not been for Father and Zidane. I could have destroyed the world at my whim! He deserves to die! They both do. They should suffer a terrible and painful death. Over and over again!"

Akio's maniacal laugh scared Garnet. For some reason, Akio's anger didn't seem to fit his character. For some reason, Akio's more recent behavior began to remind her more and more of her wicked mother, the former Queen of Alexandria – Queen Brahm. "No…" Garnet whispered. "It can't be…"

Suddenly, to Akio's surprise, Garnet started laughing. She smiled and walked over towards Akio. "Why didn't I see this before?"

"What… What are you doing?"

This time, it was Akio's turn to back away. "St.. Stop… halt! I demand you!"

Garnet's hands suddenly lit up, seeming to resonate with the giant crystal she wore around her neck. The white dress swirled about her as the light she created grew stronger.

Akio backed up against the wall, thinking he could try to run, but that wouldn't have served any purpose. Garnet had him trapped. Garnet walked up to him and gently pushed the light into his chest. Akio screamed, falling towards his knees. He grabbed his chest, scratching though the coat the spot where the light went into him. As Akio bent over towards the ground, a green ball of light emerged from his back. As it hovered over Akio, the green light spoke to her. It was the high-pitched voice of Queen Brahm, Garnet's mother.

"You think this is the end of me? My body may have been destroyed, but my spirit is still alive and kicking! To tell you the truth, Akio's body was beginning to annoy me. Akio's spirit is a strong one… but I'll tell you now. I still have full control over General Beatrix's body. This isn't over!"

Suddenly the green ball of light just vanished, leaving a small cloud of smoke behind where it had just been. A sudden bought of coughing from Akio had caught Garnet's attention. The evil that she had sensed from Akio was not longer present. She rushed over to his side, placing her arm around his shoulders, holding him. Amidst Akio's coughing, Garnet knew that he was also crying.

"Garnet, I… I don't know what happened to me, I…" Akio broke off into another fit of coughing.

Garnet just held him, similar to how a mother holds a child. "Don't worry about what you've done, it wasn't your fault. I should have realized sooner that Queen Brahm was involved in all of this. Apparently even after her death, her spirit still lives on."

Garnet gently started to rub Akio's back, until his coughing eventually stopped. Akio gently laughed, out of breath. "I'm sorry about this – Queen Brahm had overworked my body to much. I have a weak heart, but I don't think that she knew that. Oh…" Akio looked at Zidane and Eiko in surprise. "What… what happened to them? Did I do something to them?"

Garnet smiled at Akio. "No, it's not you. At least, not directly. Kuja, your father, has called Zidane to the Mists of Avalon. Akio, I need you to tell me everything that you remember about what Queen Brahm has done with Kuja."

Akio stared at her, caught slightly off guard. "I… I don't remember much, but I will tell you what I can."

Zidane woke up to find himself in a different place entirely. He had expected to find himself lying on the red carpeted floor inside one of the many hallways of Alexandria castle. Maybe even inside his bedroom, but never here.

Zidane sat up to find himself lying upon a misty forest floor. There were no animals, no rocks, nothing but tall, skinny trees surrounded by a heavy, almost misty fog. Looking around, Zidane thought he saw a lake in the distance, and a light… but it had faded from sight before he could focus on it. As far as he could tell, it was nighttime, but it could have been that the trees were blocking out any source of light from above. Everything seemed eerily dark, slightly dank, too.

"Zidane!"

Zidane jumped up as a hand touched his shoulder. He spun around to find himself face to face with Eiko, her floral yellow billowing slightly with the cool wind. "Eiko. Where are we? The last place I remember being is in Alexandria castle."

Eiko grinned. "This place is called the Mists of Avalon. You know those visions you've been having? Well, whoever is sending them to you wanted you to meet them here. I'm not sure why, though. I know that only a select few in this world have the power to get here. Right now, we're here using my powers, but I'm not sure how long I can keep us in this world. Man… whoever called you here must have great powers, considering they've been calling you for a while, now."

Zidane thought about Eiko's words. "The Mists of Avalon, huh? I'm not sure what this place is all about, but I have a feeling that whoever it is that's callings us here probably doesn't have much time. Come on, let's have a look around this place. We're bound to find whoever it is that's looking for us, eventually."

Eiko nodded her head. "Right."

"Ohhh… the nerve of her! Daring to defy me, Queen Brahm! Ohhh…"

Brahm/General Beatrix paced the lower dungeons. Besides the occasional skittering of some mice, the dungeon was usually pretty quite. The kingdom of Alexandria was usually a peaceful one, so the dungeons were never used that often.

"I cannot believe her! Freeing Akio from my control. Well at least she hasn't freed Beatrix yet. This body is still of use to me."

Brahm's wicked laugh echoed throughout the dungeon halls. Brahm/Beatrix smiled as she approached one of the lower cells. "You better enjoy the time spent with Zidane in Avalon, because the next time you see him, it will be your last."

The silver haired person stirred, before lying still upon the floor once again. Queen Brahm's laughter was the only sound that could be heard, echoing off of the stone walls.

"Are we there yet?"

Eiko scowled. "What kind of question is that? You're the one who has business to take care of here, not me."

Zidane laughed. "I'm sorry, Eiko. I couldn't resist. But… how long do you think it's been, anyways? I mean, does time even pass the same as in our world, in Alexandria castle?"

"I think time passes faster here. One hour in Avalon would probably translate to almost five minutes in our time."

"So… how long have we been walking around in this forest?"

Eiko thought about it for a moment before answering. "I'd say… about 20 minutes. Four hours if you want Avalon time."

"Has it really been only twenty minutes?"

Eiko stopped, looking at Zidane. "Didn't I just say that it's been almost four hours Avalon time? Sheesh."

With that, Eiko turned her back to Zidane. Zidane hung his head, and turned around. "Alright, alright already. I get it, I get it. I won't say anything else about the time."

Eiko smiled and turned around. "Better. Now, let's get moving."

Eiko started ahead of Zidane, continued through the mists. Zidane followed her, but muttered under his breath. "Although _I_ would like to know how _you_ knew just exactly _how_ much time had passed…"

Eiko turned around. "What was that?"

Zidane jumped. "Ahhh… nothing, Lady Eiko. I never said a thing."

Eiko studied his face. "All right, but I still think your hiding something."

"Heh, what could I possibly hide from you? Mmm… but, something about this place has been bothering me…"

Eiko just stared at Zidane, slightly taken aback by his query. "Oh yeah? Wel.. Well, what is it? Maybe I can help."

Zidane continued. "Maybe it's just me, but I have the feeling that we're being watched."

Eiko smiled. "Well, the ruler of this world is the Lady of Avalon. She watches over everything that goes on in her land. Maybe that's who you're thinking of."

"No, it's not that. I sort of knew that we were being watched by someone like her. Actually, I sort of expect it. But… someone else is here. Someone familiar…"

"Maybe it's the person we're supposed to meet?"

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to find them? I mean, whoever named this place did a good job at it. "The Mists of Avalon". Hmmm... Aptly named if you ask me."

Eiko laughed at Zidane's joke. "Mmm…"

Eiko looked around, as if searching the mists would give her an answer. "Oh! I think I do know of a way to find who you're looking for easier!"

"How?"

"Umm…" Eiko motioned behind Zidane.

Zidane just looked at Eiko. "…? What is it?"

Eiko hesitated before answering. "Umm…. Behind you."

"Can it really be you, Zidane?"

Zidane turned around. "That voice… It can't be… Kuja."

Kuja smiled. "You came. I never thought you would have come for me, Zidane."

Eiko backed up, moving away from them. "Umm… I'll be over here if you need me, 'kay? Just holler and I'll come right back. But don't take to long, because my powers are limited here."

The two watched as Eiko disappeared amidst the fog. Zidane turned back to Kuja. "I… thought you were… you're supposed to be dead, Kuja."

Kuja looked away from Zidane, a distressed look upon his face. "I did die. The last thing I remembered seeing was your face, you were… crying… and then, the light. Our distant cousins came to me. They told me that because I was finally able to admit my mistakes of the past, and because I was able to love someone, to love them with my heart, that I would get another chance. The truth is, I would have been given another chance even if I hadn't died that day, but…"

"Kuja. What happened to you after you came back?"

Kuja started to pace as he talked. "I woke up in the place I had died, inside the Iifa tree. The first thing I thought of was finding you. I had to see you again. I wasn't sure where to look first, but I figured that the best place to start would be Alexandria castle. If it came down to it, I could always ask Garnet where you were, but… it never came to that. I knew I wouldn't have the warmest of greetings if I went dressed as myself, so I borrowed an old farmer's cloak I found lying around and entered the city. I knew people would try to hurt me if they found out who I was, but…"

Zidane stepped closer towards Kuja, worried about him. "But… what? What happened to you, Kuja?"

Kuja smiled again, but this time it was a sorrowful one. "I was just passing though the city center when someone had pointed out who I was. I was so startled that my hood fell down. I looked around to see who it was, when… No. He's dead now. I… I can't remember exactly what happened after that, but the next thing that I remember is being thrown in a cell in one of the lower dungeons inside Alexandria castle."

Kuja ran up to Zidane, lightly touching his shoulders. "Please, you have to hurry and find me, I… I don't know how much time I have left. Beatrix has been taken over by Queen Brahm's ghost, or spirit, her will is no longer her own. The things she did… You have to hurry, Zidane! You have to go back to our world and bring me back from Avalon."

Zidane stepped back from Kuja, slightly frantic. "What… what are you talking about? Just come back with me and Eiko! Everything will be fine then, you'll see! Come on!"

Zidane reached for Kuja's arm, but his hand had passed right though.

Kuja looked at Zidane sadly. "Zidane, the only reason I came to Avalon was to prolong my life so that… maybe, even if just by chance, I might be able to see you again. Coming to the Mists of Avalon took most of my power, but it was the only way I could think of to stay alive without any medical support. Zidane, if I stay here any longer, I won't be able to go back."

Zidane looked at Kuja. Kuja was asking for his help, and Zidane knew that he would never be able to deny him that. "If I saved you once, then I can do it again. Kuja, I will do anything under my power to help you! I love you, Kuja, I'll always love you. Just tell me what I have to do."

"Well, if you bring me a doctor, lots of food, maybe a better place to stay… Ah, okay, okay. All I really need is to see you again, Zidane. You, and a doctor."

Zidane laughed. "Okay, I get your point. Just tell me how I can find you, and we'll be together forever after that."

"Easy." Kuja let out a whistle, and a small yellow canary flew swooped into view. Zidane watched as it flew around them. He reached out his hand as a perch for the bird, but the small canary just flew right though his hand. The little bird circled around them before coming to a rest upon Kuja's hand. "His name is Jojo. When you get back, just call his name, and he'll come to you. When you're ready, just say "ikuzo" and little Jojo here will lead you to me. But be careful," Kuja smiled. "He flies fast."

With a couple happy chirps, Jojo took off into the air, circling the area a couple more times before flying off into the forest. Zidane turned back to Kuja. "I don't think we have much time left. I have to go back to our world soon, I can feel it. Eiko's power is…"

"Then go, Zidane. I'll still be waiting for you when you get back." Kuja smiled. "I promise."

"Kuja, kiss me."

Kuja stared at Zidane. "Zidane, I'm not really here. You won't be able to –"

"I'm not leaving until you kiss me."

Kuja gazed into bright sapphire-blue eyes. "Zidane, if I promise to let you pay me back double when we meet again, will you leave this place with Eiko?"

Zidane grinned at Kuja, resting his hands on his hips like he had just won in an argument. "Heh, you're going to regret saying that, you know. But it's going to take a while to pay you back, so you can't die on me anytime soon, 'kay?"

Kuja spoke softly to Zidane, "I'll be waiting… for you… so don't be long."

Gradually Kuja began to fade, his body seeming to flicker in and out of sight like an old movie. "Hurry, Zidane."

Zidane started to panic, "Wait! Kuja, no, not yet! Don't leave me yet!"

Kuja smiled. "Hurry."

"Kuja…"

Zidane fell to his knees, the grass wet from the constant mist of the forest. Soft footsteps echoed in throughout the forest, coming closer. They stopped behind him. Eiko rested her hand gently upon his shoulder. "Zidane, it's time to go. Kuja is waiting for us back at the castle, remember? This isn't the last time you'll see him."

Zidane stood up, determination set upon his face. "You're right. I can't waste my time here like this. Kuja was never really here in the first place, not like us. Let's get back to the castle."

Eiko grinned. "That's more like you. I'm ready when you are."

"Unn… Zidane…"

Brahm/Beatrix laughed. "Kuja, you're so funny to watch. Always worrying about Zidane. _"Oh Zidane, save me, save me! I don't have much time left!"_."

Kuja tried to pick himself up off of the cold, damp stone floor, but his arms wouldn't hold his weight. Brahm/Beatrix laughed even harder as Kuja fell back to the floor. Blood from his many cuts and lashes bled to the floor. Tears mixed with blood as he cried. Solid steel chains kept Kuja from moving freely around the cell.

"Zidane won't abandon me here!" Kuja spat out. "He promised to save me, Brahm! Nothing in this world could stop him from finding me now."

Brahm/Beatrix grinned. "But you don't understand, Kuja. I want him to find you. Zidane will come for you, but he won't be alone. I'll be waiting for them, and you, my dear, are the bait."

_**Fly.**_

"Zidane, Eiko, you're back safely I see. What did you find out?"

Eiko smiled. "We found answers. We also found more questions."

_**Please fly faster.**_

"Did they go somewhere?"

Garnet laughed. "They went to the Mists of Avalon. They went to meet your father."

"So he's dead…"

"He's not dead, but he is hurt really badly."

_**Fly. Fly for me, fly faster! Faster!**_

"Ikuzo, Jojo. Ikuzo."

_**Fly.**_

"This small canary we're following, it's Father's, isn't it? Garnet, I'm worried about him. I really am."

"Don't slow down, guys."

"Kuja's life is at stake, we can't slow down. Not now."

"Don't worry about Zidane, Akio. He's really worried about Kuja. We all are."

"Garnet, do you think things will turn out all right?"

"I don't know, but I won't let Queen Brahm hurt you again. You, Kuja, Zidane, or any of the others."

"Mother…"

_**Please, Fly. Fly for me. For Kuja.**_

"Garnet, wait up!" Eiko caught up to Garnet, running beside her, following the small yellow canary. "You never told me, you and Kuja– "

"You don't understand, Eiko. We never did it together. Akio was… created without our knowing. But that doesn't mean I don't love him just the same."

"Were you surprised to see him here? And controlled by Queen Brahm, no less."

"Yes, I was surprised at first. I never expected him to still be alive, but now that I know he's safe… all that matters is that my friends and loved ones are safe. I want to spend more time with him, but I won't force Akio into doing something that he doesn't want to do."

"Then, who created Aiko?"

"Eiko, it's wrong to pry into someone else's business like this. If Akio's comfortable talking about it, then he can tell you himself. But right now, Kuja needs our attention. We have to hurry."

Eiko sighed. "Too bad this castle is so big! These dungeon hallways are beginning to look alike, you know."

"Everyone, stop!" Zidane stopped in his tracks.

Eiko questioned her friend. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No," Zidane shook his head. "We're here. Jojo, our small canary friend, has stopped. This means… This means that Kuja is here. We're here."

_**We're here. Thank you, Jojo. Thank you.**_

The dungeon hallways were fairly dark, save for the occasional line of torches that lined the walls. The current hallway was conveniently lined with torches, essentially making it the single brightest hallway in the in the entire dungeon.

Garnet grabbed Zidane's arm. "This has to be a trap. It was Queen Brahm who captured Kuja in the first place, and with the extra lighting in here… we can't let our guard down."

Zidane turned to Garnet, holding her hand in his. "I know it's dangerous, but we can't back down now. Kuja's depending on us to save him."

Akio placed his hand on Garnet's shoulder. "We have to take the risk, if it means saving my Father. The last time he saw me, I said that I hated him to his face. I told him that I wished he would die, and then… that's when Queen Brahm took control of me. I haven't seen him since then. Queen Brahm never brought me to see Kuja. I can't just leave things the way they are. I have to tell Kuja that I love him, that… that I never wanted him to actually… die."

Garnet smiled at both of them, nodded, before turning to Eiko, who was standing just beside Zidane. "Eiko, do you have enough power left to face Queen Brahm if she attacks head on?"

Eiko snorted. "You think I can't take her alone? Hah. Just watch me. If I can travel to the Mists of Avalon and back, and still have enough energy to run half way around this castle to find Kuja, then of course I have enough magical power left fight her. Matter of fact and case closed."

"Are you guys ready?"

Eiko stepped forward and nodded. "As ready as we'll ever be, Zidane."

"Then come on, let's save Kuja from Brahm."

Zidane, Akio, Garnet and Eiko walked slowly down the long, bright hallway. Each step they took closer to Jojo, the small yellow canary, was one step closer to what they thought of as the final confrontation against Queen Brahm, and their only chance at saving Kuja. Every cell they passed was empty, with an eerie silence hanging in the air about them.

Zidane could feel his heart racing as he ran closer and closer towards Jojo, who was hovering impatiently just outside the locked cell.

"_Please be alive, Kuja, please be alive."_

_I know there are people who, right now, are wondering just what happened that day. I don't really know why I don't talk about it, or why any of the others refuse to either. Maybe we don't talk about it because we keep telling ourselves that maybe, one day we'll be able wake up, and everything will turn back to normal. I guess none of us really want to believe that that day really happened. Maybe one day I'll be able to wake up, and say that "the Mists of Avalon" was just a place of my dreams, that our flight into the deepest reaches of Alexandria's dungeon was a figment of my imagination._

"Zidane."

Zidane wrapped his arms around Kuja, resting his head on Kuja's shoulder. "My love, what is it?"

Kuja embraced Zidane's touch before answering him. It was the middle of the night, but neither could get to sleep. Kuja was now staying in Alexandria castle with Zidane. In fact, both of them were staying in Zidane's old room together. The glass doors to the balcony were closed, but the curtains had been left open. The moonlight shone brightly thought the windows, the night garden of the castle, as beautiful as it was, was no comfort now.

"Zidane, do you think that Akio hates me?"

Zidane wrapped his arms around Kuja's bare chest, holding him tightly. "You know he doesn't hate you. He proved that we he took Queen Brahms attack in your place. We'll bring him back, I promise you. After all, the Mists of Avalon is someplace we're used to dealing with."

"You love me, don't you?"

Zidane nibbled lightly upon Kuja's neck. "You know I do. I'll always love you. No matter what happens with Queen Brahm or Akio, I'll always be here. Right by your side. Forever."

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks again to my beta who actually read my story in one night! XD

_**Black Mage Dad**_ – Thank you for your support! It means so much to me (believe it or not). I really hope you aren't disappointed with the second and final chapter of this story. Depending on the reviews I get, I just might be inspired to write more about these two (and write more about Aiko, just who his "partner" or Koibito (lover) is, and what really happened in the dungeon). hint hint 

**_Lucrecia LeVrai_** – See? I updated. Maybe not a /soon/ update… But hey, I it's another ZidanexKuja fan! Yay! I'm not the only one who likes those two as a couple. I think our overabundance of Zidane x Garnet, and Kuja x Garnet pairings should be balanced out with… Zidane x Kuja! Hehehehe….

**_Kloudy Reignfall_** – I mentioned you again in this fic! It's always a good think to mention your editor of your paper, unless you didn't have one. In which case, you mention that instead. Cheers for the advantages of being a beta reader! kampai I know your all for my Gravitation fic continuing, but what about my PoT story? Let me know later what you think.


End file.
